Im Licht
by Narzissa-Black
Summary: Was fühlt Heero für Duo und was ist Duo?


Titel: Im Licht

Teil: 1/1

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2

Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Im Licht

Heero stand am weit geöffnetem Fenster. Die weisen langen weisen Vorhänge wehten

im Wind.

Es war eine schwül warme Vollmondnacht. Heero stand im hellen silberleuchtenden

Licht. Seine hell weise Haut glänzte wie Perlmut. Es sah in den Garten wo alles

Blühte der Springbrunnen leise plätscherte und die Grillen zirpten.

Was mache ich nur? Ich kann die ganze Woche schon nicht mehr

schlafen. Seit dieser Baka auf eine Einzelmission geschickt wurde. Wieso geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Er der nach Vanille duftet, der das schönste lächeln besitzt das ich je gesehen habe.

Er mit seinen langen samtnen Haaren, die die Farbe des Mahagoniholzes haben.

Er der sich selbst Shinigami nennt.

Einen Todesengel.

Ja, das passt perfekt zu ihn.

Wo war er jetzt? Wie ging es ihm?

Heero wusste es nicht. Doch eins wusste er endlich nach all der Zeit wo er sich

gewundert hatte was dieser Baka mit ihm anstellte. Dieses Gefühl was er schon beim

ersten Augenblick gespürt hat, wo er Shinigami traf. Diese Verbundenheit, die ihn

daran hinderte ihn zu töten, ihn sogar dazu brachte, ihn bei sich im Zimmer

schlafen zu lassen. Dieses kleine unbedeutende Wort von dem er nicht dachte das es

wirklich existiert.

LIEBE!

Er hatte sich Verliebt!

Es war schockierend gewesen. Hatte es nicht glauben wollen was ihm sein Herz zu ihm sagte, ja fast sogar in die Welt hinaus rief.

ER LIEBTE!

Doch würde diese Liebe jemals erwidert werden?

„Wohl kaum": Heero sprach mit sich selbst. Er war in seinen Gedanken vertieft so das er nicht mit bekam wie eine Gestallt durch den Garten lief. Erst als die Gestallt zu Boden fiel und dabei ein Geräusche verursachte erwachte Heero aus seiner Starre.

Heero lief so schnell er konnte aus den Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter und durch die

Teerassentür in den Garten.

Er hatte die Gestalt erkannt die im Garten lag.

Es war Duo.

Was war nur geschehen?

Er hätte doch lieber diese Mission übernehmen sollen.

Er ereichte den im Garten liegende Jungen. Er drehte ihn zur Seite.

Heero atmete erschrocken ein.

Nein!!!

Schrie es im seinem Gehirn. Wie hatte das passieren können?

Behutsam legte der japanische Pilot den Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Er streichelte

dem jungen Amerikaner die Blut Verschmierten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Duo sah einfach schrecklich aus.

Er hatte Wunden am ganzen Körper und blutete stark am Kopf. Heero wiegte den

Leblosscheinenden Körper hin und her. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das durfte jetzt nicht war sein.

Das musste nur ein Traum sein.

Ein schrecklicher Alptraum!!!

Ihm rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ein Träne tropfte auf den leblosen Körper.

Dieser, durch die Tränen benetzt, begann auf einmal Violett zu leuchten. Eine schwarze

Wolke umgab nun den leblosen Körper. Heero bekam mit wie sich der Körper plötzlich

zu regen begann.

Heero schaute hinab, als sich Hellleuchtente violette Augen öffneten. Duos Körper

richtete sich auf.

Er schaute Heero mit seinen leblosen Augen an. Duo lächelt böse und

dann sagte eine Stimme direkt in Heero Seele:

„Du,.....du? Hast mich geweckt."

Heero war verblüfft. Er schaute zu Duo der immer noch lächelte und fragte:

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Duo gemacht?"

Die dunkle und bedrohliche Stimme in seinen Kopf antworte:

„Ich? Ich bin der Shinigami. Duo`s wahre Seele. Duo ist dabei zu sterben."

„Nein das darf nicht sein. Duo kann doch nicht so einfach sterben! Er, Du, ..... nein ihr beide seit doch ein Todesengel wie kann das möglich sei?"

fragte Heero den ihn anstarrenden Körper.

„Duo hat den willen zum Leben verloren. Da kann selbst ich als Shinigami, der in diesen Körper wohnt nichts machen. Ich werde mit ihm zusammen diesen Körper verlassen und mit ihm in die Hölle gehen um auf eine Wiedergeburt zu warten."

„Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein. Duo, ich bitte dich du darfst nicht sterben, du kannst doch jetzt nicht sterben."

Heero hatte Duo`s Körper gepackt und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Tränen rannen über Heeros Gesicht.

„Duo" war das einzigste was er noch sagen konnte.

In seinen Kopf schwirrte alles.

Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, so nicht.

Heero beugte sich vor und folgte seinen Instinkten.

Ein Kuss, wenigstens einen, wollte er von Duo`s Lippen stehlen.

Er beugte sich vor und berührte die Lippen.

Der Kuss war süß, warm und weich.

Es war das wundervollste was Heero je gespürt hatte.

Heero war so in den Kuss versunken das er nicht mit bekam wie um ihn herum sich ein Licht ausbreitete.

Das Licht erstrahlte in einer hellen Kugel und umhüllte sie beide.


End file.
